Untouched
by Harryfan626
Summary: "It's a coincidence! It happens! It's what the universe does for-" The Doctor didn't finish his sentence because he saw her. AU for the Closing Time


**A/N: Hello all! So this is an AU of the Closing Time that my stupid fangirl heart required I write after watching a fanvid along the same story as this. The major difference is that Craig and the Doctor are in London, and then the other difference…well you'll read that. Allons-y!**

**Untouched**

Craig Owens, beside his baby Alife, was standing beside the Doctor in the middle of the department store. He was beginning to get annoyed as the Doctor explained about the 'Cybermat' "And this is just a coincidence, is it?" Asked Craig.

Always oblivious the Doctor replied, "What is?" The trench coat, bow-tie clad man turned to his human friend.

"Aliens in London," Craig said, "Aliens, twice in my life. Happening to me, just when you turn up." To add emphasis he raise two fingers, and was waving his hands around. Craig could not take it anymore as his emotions boiled over, the Doctor, his insane alien friend, had decided this weekend to show up with alien robot rats. It was the weekend he was supposed to prove that he was a good dad, that he could raise Alfie, or as the Doctor said 'Stormaggedon'.

Defensively the Doctor answered, "Wow, wow, wow, this is not my fault." The Doctor was just as sick of this as Craig was, he had just come to say goodbye, it was the end of the line for him and he was done saving them. Done. Yet there he stood, in the middle of the London department store arguing with his 'partner' as he attempted to save the humans, again.

As Alfie started to cry Craig turned to his son, hushing him and scolding the Doctor, "Look at what you've done now."

"He's missed his nap, he's mentioned it twice." The Doctor translated.

"Well sorry, I don't speak baby, do I!" Craig shouted.

Pointing the Doctor solemnly informed his friend, "There's a changing station over by electrical goods."

"Of course, you'd know that." Craig said darkly as he stormed off pushing Alfie's stroller in front of him.

"Craig! It's a coincidence! It happens! It's what the universe does for-" The Doctor cut himself off, as Craig continued to walk away. The Time Lord didn't care though, his eyes had fallen upon a familiar shade of bottle blonde hair. Walking down the racks of clothing was a nineteen year old Rose Tyler, wearing a large sweatshirt, and large jeans. Her hair was slightly messy and she looked bored as she carried piles of clothing here and there, staking them up and folding them

As she walked past him the Doctor opened his mouth, about to call her, grab her attention, say hello. But he got scared, scared of acknowledging her, of her seeing him and not knowing who he is. What he was really scared of was that if she spoke to him, smiled her wide grin with her tongue slipping out from behind her teeth he wouldn't be able to control himself. The Doctor was scared that if he spoke to his Rose something inside him would break, again. She spun around, eyes scanning the store for anyone who needed help and he ducked behind a clothes rack, lifting up the blue sweater in front of him, pretending to be very interested in it.

Brushing her hair behind her ear, Rose walked away, leaving the Doctor behind her, always watching from a distance. Once she was gone the Doctor hit his head against the rack.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He hissed to himself. How had he not noticed that it was early 2005, before Rose had met the big nosed, big eared him and travel to the End of the World. How had he not realized what store the disappearances were in, what store he was working at, what store he and Craig had been walking through. Henrik's, before he had blown it up, Rose before she had met him. He sighed, and closed his eyes tightly as he thought of his little yellow and pink human.

"Sir," The voice caught him off guard and he spun around to see her standing in front of him, "Do you need help looking for anything? You look a bit…" She paused, "Lost."

He shook his head, "No, no. I was just ah…looking for a friend."

"Well if you need anything, just ask," She turned around to walk away when he called to her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Shocked she turned back to him, "My name's Rose. Rose Tyler."

Smiling softly he said to her, "Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler."

He turned and walked off, his heart heavier but he was happier Kazran's words from long ago echoing in his ears _One last day with your beloved, which day do you pick?_ "I like your bow-tie!" Rose called after him.

_Better a broken heart than no heart at all_, the Doctor thought as he walked away from his beautiful untouched Rose.


End file.
